


Not The Only One Alone

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel loves Kíli, but there's no doubt that he's more than slightly oblivious about elvish history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Only One Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request, over on deviantArt.

“Why do you sit here all alone, Master Dwarf?” Tauriel leaned out of the tree, keeping hold of a tree limb to sit upright. “Surely you should be celebrating with the other dwarves, given that you have retaken your Uncle’s kingdom, not lurking on the edge of a forest by yourself.”

Kíli shook his head but didn’t speak.

Tauriel leaped out of the tree to stand before him. “Do you think you are the only one to be set apart from your kin by virtue of how you look, Kíli? Do you know what red hair brings to mind for mine?”

Kíli shook his head again, than looked up at her. “It can hardly be more out of place than a beardless dwarf, my lady.”

Tauriel laughed. “I love you, Kíli, but you are completely oblivious to anything other than dwarven history, aren’t you? Red hair means death and torment and the loss of home to the king and his family. I remind the king of everything he lost, and while they accept me, it cannot stop the initial shock when they wake from sleep and see me standing guard. You are not the only one that suffers, and I hate to see you sitting here on the edge of the forest by yourself when there is no need. Your kin would welcome you at the feast. You should go.”

“But you’d be alone,” Kíli said. “You don’t deserve to be alone.”

“You will simply have to return to me after the feast, than, won’t you?” She smiled at him.

“I will. As soon as I can come back – as soon as the feast is over – I will return,” he promised.

Tauriel smiled wider. “Unless you get completely intoxicated and cannot manage to walk two feet without falling over.”

“Dwarves are not influenced that easily by any ale, my lady,” he grinned at her.

“I shall hold you to that, Master Dwarf. Now go, before you are too late to the feast and Bombur has eaten everything for you!”

He stood and began to walk swiftly away, only turning back once to wave at her. She stood and watched, until he had reached the feast. Then she turned to resume her spot in the tree, waiting for him to return.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give something that was both happy, and hinted at the larger background of Tolkien's works (hence the allusions to _The Silmarillion_ \- which is really my home in the larger fandom). I'm just hoping I didn't mangle anyone's personality too much, in my first attempt at writing these two.


End file.
